The Devil Made Me Do It
by CarmelMuse
Summary: Tara drank some of Franklin's blood and is now suffering the consequences...


He swiftly removed the duct tape from her mouth. Her cheeks stung and she was furious.

"You're fucking insane!" She shouted as loud as she could, while she painfully yanked and tugged at her restraints for just a moment until she miraculously pulled free of them. Her eyes lit up in surprise.

"And you like it," the vampire replied with a smug grin on his handsome face as he sauntered over to her.

He lowered himself to the bed and claimed her mouth as he struggled to strip his own shirt. She arched instinctively against him; her fingers digging into his wild, dark hair, Tara let herself be lost. She couldn't explain how his touch, his kiss could do this to her. Franklin's kisses were by far the most intoxicating she'd ever experienced and this one was no exception; setting her senses whirling and making the most pleasant shiver ease it's way up her spine. Their passion flared even hotter when their bare skin met, Tara whispering Franklin's name over and over again assuring him he was the one she wanted, only him.

A low moan, something close to a growl, escaped his throat as he tugged her cotton shorts off and tossed them aside. His hands hooked under her thighs and spread them open, lifting her hips off the bed as his mouth found her center. Tara literally screamed in surprise as the pleasure of his tongue lapped at her, stroking her with increasing pressure until her shoulders were pressed hard against the mattress, her back arching almost painfully as she received him eagerly.

Her body began to tremble as her orgasm took control of her. She felt a tiny pinch on her leg as she recovered from her climax; she noticed her lover lapping the blood off her inner thigh.

Suddenly, Franklin put his hands behind his head and leaned back against the headboard, knowing he didn't have to say a word for Tara to understand what he wanted. She smiled as she rolled over onto her hands and knees, her eyes locked with his as he watched her move.

He lifted his hips as she pulled his pants off, sighing at the relief of having his swollen erection freed from the restricting material. Tara slid slowly up the length of his legs, dragging her soft hair over him, making him moan as it brushed over the tip of his cock. His eyes drifted shut as she leaned in and let out a long, wet breath against it, making it swell and jump. She smiled in satisfaction and grasped his hips firmly, her fingernails digging into his flesh slightly. He let her guide him to slide down onto his back and she slid upwards, running the flat of her tongue over his abdomen and pressing her breasts around the length of him and squeezing gently with her arms.

The cry of surprise caught in his throat as she began to rock back and forth. She could see the way his hands caught in the bedspread and twisted it into knots as he restrained himself from thrusting, letting her do all the work. His hips still rocked with her despite his effort and she could tell he was close to coming, so she slid down and swallowed him whole, relaxing her throat so that she could cover most of his shaft with her hot, wet mouth.

He whimpered and cursed, still trying to hold on but driven to the point of no return as Tara's hands slid up along his sides and belly. One hand rested over his once beating heart, and he covered it with his own hand as he let go, his hips lifting up off the bed as he thrust deep into her throat and spilled over in waves.

Tara waited until he lowered his hips before sliding her mouth away, swallowing as discreetly as she could and then kissing him again before sliding up along the length of him to rest her head against his chest.

She closed her eyes and listen to the sound of Franklin's voice. He was humming a tune. She thought it sounded like a lullaby. She closed her eyes and was almost asleep until a knock on the motel door interrupted her. The voice spoke in a heavy Latino accent, "Housekeeping."

She opened her eyes; and woke up, it was daylight and she was alone in her bedroom. She grumbled as she wiped her sweaty forehead, "Fucking V."


End file.
